Misunderstanding
by xXxRebel-VampirexXx
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto were arranged to marry at the age of 16. Though, when Ikuto gets Amu pregnant by the age of 18, she left without saying goodbye. Full Summary and Pairings Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Misunderstanding**

Anime: Shugo Chara **(I do NOT own this Anime!)**  
Pairings: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau and Souma Kukai, Mashiro Rima and Fujisaki Nagihiko, Yuiki Yaya and Sanjo Kairi  
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto were arranged to marry at the age of 16. Though, when Ikuto gets Amu pregnant by the age of 18, she left without saying goodbye. She also left without telling Ikuto about their soon to be born child. What will happen when Ikuto finds Amu in a small town after six years?

Information – Main Characters

Hinamori Amu  
Gender: Female  
Age: 24  
About Her: Hinamori Amulet is the wife of Tsukiyomi Ikuto, yet she is only an ordinary girl unlike Ikuto. Most don't know about her full name, so they just call her Amu. Though, she had left him after finding out she was pregnant with his child. She is athletic, artistic, knows culinary arts, and she can also sing very well, though Ikuto doesn't know of her many talents. Also, she is a bit clumsy and shy.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto  
Gender: Male  
Age: 25  
About Him: Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the owner of Easter Corporation, meaning he is very wealthy. He is the husband of Hinamori Amulet. He is very cat like, as most people would say. He is also the brother of Tsukiyomi/Hoshina Utau and very athletic.

Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau  
Gender: Female  
Age: 24  
About Her: Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau, mostly called Hoshina Utau, is the sister of Tsukiyomi Ikuto and one of Hinamori Amu's best friends. She is also the girlfriend of Souma Kukai, whom is like a brother to Amulet. She is also a famous singer.

Souma Kukai  
Gender: Male  
Age: 25  
About Him: Souma Kukai is the boyfriend of Hoshina Utau. He is also a brother figure for Amulet. Also, he is very athletic. He is one of those people, who can run 100 laps without breaking a sweat. He is a very good soccer player, as well.

Mashiro Rima  
Gender: Female  
Age: 24  
About Her: Mashiro Rima is whom Amu met first when she arrived in a small town called, Seiyo. She is also the girlfriend of Fujisaki Nagihiko. Rima also has a love for comedy. She is one of Amu's best friends when Amulet left Tokyo after finding out she was pregnant.

Fujisaki Nagihiko  
Gender: Male  
Age: 25  
About Him: Fujisaki Nagihiko is the boyfriend of Mashiro Rima. He knows culinary arts and he is also athletic. His favorite sport is basketball. He is also a very well dancer. He is also one of Amulet's best friends.

Yuiki Yaya  
Gender: Female  
Age: 24  
About Her: Yuiki Yaya is a very hyper woman. She is also the girlfriend of Sanjo Kairi. She has a love for sweet things; cakes, candies, anything sweet you name it. She is a ballerina dancer. She is also one of Amu's best friends.

Sanjo Kairi  
Gender: Male  
Age: 24  
About Him: Sanjo Kairi is a genius. He is also the boyfriend of Yuiki Yaya. He is one of Amulet's best friends. He is mostly calm, collected, and serious. He is also very athletic, which shocks many people.

**Author's Note: If there are something into two parentheses in the back and the front and it's bold it means it is the Author's Note.**

**Chapter One**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Mama! Wake up! Wake! Up!" Two children exclaimed at the woman who was sleeping on the bed.

The woman opened her eyes, showing the children her honey golden eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, tiredly, as her hair flowed down to her back and reached her waist. The most unique thing about her hair is that it was pink.

"Ran… Yoru… Why did you wake me up so early? It's Saturday, you guys don't have school today." The woman, Amu, asked her children as she saw it was only 6:56 a.m.

"We were hungry, mommy…" Ran told her mother with a pout.

"We were going to wait until you wake up, but we are really hungry…" Yoru continued for Ran, as he also pouted.

Yoru and Ran are twin siblings, though their appearances are not very alike. They are five years old and they are turning six soon. Ran has pink hair, like her mother, which reaches the middle of her back. She also has sapphire eyes, while Yoru has messy midnight blue hair and golden eyes, like Amulet.

Even though, Yoru and Ran looks nothing alike, their personalities are very similar. They are cat-like, mischievous, a bit clumsy, artistic, and athletic. And all of them, including Amu, love music too. Ran, Amu, and Yoru plays the violin and they are very talented, as people would describe it.

Amulet smiled at her kids and stood up. She walked to the kitchen with Yoru and Ran pulling her with a smile on their faces.

"Well, what do you guys want to eat?" She asked them. The twins glanced at each other before grinning.

"PANCAKES!" They yelled out, which made Amu smile at them. She took out everything she needs to cook the pancakes before starting.

As she was cooking, she thought about the day she had left her husband and her friends without saying goodbye.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_Three weeks after Amu and Ikuto had made love for the first time. Amulet has been nauseous every day. She has been vomiting nonstop. Every morning when she wakes up, she always have to go to the bathroom to puke._

_After a few more days, she had had enough. She went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. When she had gotten home, she immediately went to the bathroom and tried it out. After a few minutes, she had gotten her result. The pink plus sign, meaning she is pregnant._

_She took the little object on her hand and wrapped in toilet paper and threw it in the trash can. She sat on her bed, thinking about it._

'_What should I do? Should I tell Ikuto? Will he be mad or happy?' She thought in her head._

_Finally, she had concluded on what she should do. She would run away from her problems, rather than facing it. She was not ready to face it, not now at least._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

**Normal P.O.V**

"mmy! Mommy! Mommy!" A voice brought her back to reality.

She looked at her children, a bit confused on why they were calling for her.

"Hmm, what?" Amu asked them, as she flipped a pancake over.

"Umm… Mama… You almost burnt the pancake, if you hadn't flipped it…" Ran told her, while sweat dropping.

Amulet glanced at the pancake she was cooking and surprised to see it almost black. She scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly at the twins.

"Sorry… I guess my mind was occupied…." She told them, as she finished cooking the pancakes.

She took two plates out and filled it with pancakes.

"It's fine, mama!" The twins replied, simultaneously, with a smile painted on their faces, as they munched on the pancakes.

**~Time Skip~**

**After Breakfast**

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu watched Ran and Yoru finish their meal with a small noticeable smile on her face. Ran looked at her mother, as she licked the syrup from her fingers.

"Mommy, aren't you going to eat breakfast too?" She asked.

"No, I'm going to eat at work…" Amu told her.

Amulet worked at a café just near their house. The café was called Heart's Café. She has been working there since she had arrived in Seiyo. Also, she liked working there because the people in Seiyo are very nice and generous. Her house is also close to Ran and Yoru's school. The twins are in their 1st grade of school.

Their house was just a simple one. It has two stories, not including the basement. It also has a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a master bed room, Yoru and Ran's room **((They are sharing a room, because they want to.))**, a bathroom in the master bed room, two bathrooms on the second floor, two bathrooms on the first floor, one bathroom on the basement, and three guest bed rooms. The basement is just another room, Amu had modified. It has a big couch and a large flat screen television facing it. It has two love seats on the side of the couch.

Amulet glanced at the clock and saw it was already 7:45 a.m.

"Are you done eating yet?" Amu asked them, as she stood up, getting ready to collect their plates.

"Hai!" They replied, as they passed their plates to her.

After, Amu had cleaned the dishes. She looked at the clock, once again. It was already 7:57 a.m.

She wiped her hand with a towel and stared at her wonderful children. They were just sitting there talking to one another with a big grin on their faces, which reminded her of her 'brother'. It has been such a long time since she had seen Kukai, Utau, Souko, Aruto… and Ikuto. Oh, how she missed all of them. **((Souko and Aruto are Utau and Ikuto's mother and father.))**

Do they even remember her? Did they even care when she left?

Amu shook her head, furiously, and sighed, very frustrated.

"Yoru and Ran go and take a shower already. We are going to the café to see everyone!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yay!" They yelled, as they went to go get ready. Amu also followed them up the stairs to get ready too.

**~In Tokyo~**

**Normal P.O.V**

A blue haired man stared out a window of his mansion and stared at the busy roads.

"Ikuto! Come here and eat already! The food is going to get cold!" He heard his mother call for him. He sighed at this and turned away from the scenery to go to the dining room.

As he reached the dining room he saw Utau, Kukai, his mother, and his father already sitting at the table, waiting for him.

"You walk to slow, Ikuto! I'm hungry!" Kukai whined at his best friend. Utau glared at her boyfriend, Souko and Aruto chuckled, while Ikuto slightly smiled at this, as he sat down next to his best friend.

"What took you so long, Ikuto?" Souko asked her son, as she took a bite from her waffles.

"Nothing…" Ikuto mumbled out, as he chewed on his pancakes. Souko raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't push her luck.

"I miss her so much…" Ikuto whispered as he looked down on his lap. The one he was talking about was her wife, Amu. Everybody stared at him with sympathy.

"Don't worry, Ikuto… We'll eventually find her…" Aruto told his son. Ikuto nodded and continued eating his pancakes.

**~Time Skip~**

**~In Seiyo~**

**Normal P.O.V**

When the Hinamori Family had gotten finished getting ready, it was already 8:43 a.m.

They walked out of their house with Yoru holding Amu's left hand and Ran holding Amu's right hand. They pulled on her as they reached their destination, the Heart's Café. They entered the café even though it had said closed on the front.

"Ohayo!" The twins yelled out in the store, making everybody that's there glance at the new comers.

"Good morning Yoru, Ran, and Amulet." A boy with long purple hair the reaches his waist, greeted.

"Hello, Uncle Nagihiko!" Ran said, as she hugged the man called Nagihiko.

"HI, RAN-CHAN AND YORU-KUN!" A chirpy and girly voice yelled, which made everybody cover their ears, even the children.

"Yaya! You are too loud!" A short girl with long golden flowing locks exclaimed.

"Ohayo, Yaya-san and Rima-san!" The twin said, as they smiled happily.

"Please be quiet… It's too early in the morning for such nonsense." This time a man with green hair said this.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kairi…" Amu apologized to the owner of the café, whom is also one of her best friends.

The Heart's Café is a small café, which is not too busy and not too empty every day. There are only five workers in this café. Kairi is the manager of the café, he owns it, and he is also one of the cooks. Yaya, his girlfriend, is a waitress in the café. Nagihiko is another one of the cooks; he also sometimes works as a waiter. Rima is just a waitress and she is also Nagihiko's girlfriend. And lastly, there's Amu, whom is a chef and a waitress at the small café.

"It is fine, Hinamori-san." Kairi replied to the woman.

"By the way, what are you guys doing here, so early in the morning?" Rima asked them.

"Yeah, Amu-chi, it's your day-off too! You should be home resting! You have been working too much!" Yaya exclaimed, worried about her friend's health.

"I hate to say this, but Yaya is right… for once." Rima said, as she took Ran in her arms and carried her.

"Oh, please, I am not that weak… I feel fine anyways…" Amu told them with a reassuring smile. It also seemed that everybody believed her lie, except for her children. Yoru and Ran glanced at each other and back to their mother.

Every day, they have been hearing their mother cry herself to sleep. Though, they have no idea why. All they heard from her room is her saying, "_I'm sorry… Please forgive me, Ikuto…"_

They also have been curious on who is this Ikuto person is, because they have never heard of him before.

"We should open the café already." Kairi said; as he turned the sign that said close to open. They all got to their stations, while Amu, Ran and Yoru sat down on a table on the corner of the room. Rima approached them.

"What would you guys want? It's on the house." Rima said, as she smiled at their cute little family.

"We would like one chocolate milkshake and two strawberry milkshakes." Amu ordered for them. Ran and Yoru grinned widely and nodded. Rima giggled at them before going back to the kitchen to get what they wanted.

**~In Tokyo~**

**~The Same Time Amu Was Talking to Her Friends~**

**Normal P.O.V**

After Ikuto had finished his breakfast, he, Utau, and Kukai went to Easter Corporation, which Ikuto owned. As the three of them entered the building, everybody who saw them bowed slightly as a sign of respect.

After a few minutes, they all entered Ikuto's office, which was on the 32nd floor, which was also the last floor of the building.

Ikuto sat on his chair that was behind his desk, while Kukai and Utau sat on the sofa in the room, next to each other.

"It seems like the business is getting more profits than usual…" Ikuto mumbled out, as he skimmed through the papers on his desk.

"Ikuto, you shouldn't tire yourself out with those paper works…" His sister said, while Kukai nodded in agreement, but before Ikuto could reply to her. A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in, come in." Ikuto said, still skimming the papers. His assistant, Seiichiro, came in and slightly bowed at his boss.

"Tsukiyomi-sama, the Yamabuki Family has arrived to discuss some business with you." Seiichiro announced. Ikuto stopped skimming the papers that were on his hand and placed it on the table. He and Utau sighed, very annoyed, which made Kukai confused.

"Okay… Let them in…" Ikuto replied.

"Hai, Tsukiyomi-sama." Seiichiro said, as the Yamabuki Family walked in and he left the room.

Three people entered the room. A woman with straight and short red hair was holding hands with a man with neat black hair. The last person was a lady with mid-back red hair, whom was behind the two couple, which seemed to be her parents.

"How may the Easter Corporation be of service to the Yamabuki Family?" Ikuto asked, faking a smile, he also stood up and shook their hands.

"We would want to discuss this in private, Tsukiyomi-sama, if you don't mind." The man said, as he observed the couple that was sitting on the couch staring at them intently.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Yamabuki, but whatever you have to discuss with me, my sister and my acquaintance will have to stay here." Ikuto said. Mrs. Yamabuki and Mr. Yamabuki sighed at this.

"We would want to discuss if you would want to marry our one and only daughter, Saaya." Mrs. Yamabuki said, with a big and bright smile, as she showed them Saaya. Saaya seemed to be very annoyed at this announcement.

She doesn't even want to marry Tsukiyomi Ikuto because she already has a boyfriend, whom she was keeping a secret from her parents. Her boyfriend's name is Hotori Tadase.

Utau and Kukai's eyes widened, when they had heard this. They turned back to Ikuto, who has a face with no emotion, as he heard this.

The only thought in the young couple's mind was, _"What will Ikuto say?!"_

Ikuto sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He closed his eyes and sighed, once again. He re-opened his eyes and stared straight into Mr. Yamabuki's eyes before answering with fire raging inside him.

"Listen here and listen well." Ikuto coldly said which made everybody in the room, except for Kukai and Utau, shiver.

"I don't ever want to marry anybody else. You want to know why, because I already have a wife. I've had one since six years ago!" Ikuto yelled at them, as he showed them his wedding ring to prove it.

"We're sorry! Please forgive us!" The Yamabuki Family said as they ran away in fright.

Ikuto sat back down on his chair with his head in his hands and sighed, very frustrated, while Kukai and Utau stood up and walked towards him.

"Hey, you okay, bro?" Utau asked him, while he nodded.

**~In Seiyo~**

**Normal P.O.V**

After a few minutes, Rima came out with three milkshakes only to find that there are already many customers in their café. She walked where the Hinamori Family were and gave them their shakes; a chocolate for Yoru and strawberry milkshake for Amu and Ran.

"Here you go, Yoru and Ran. I hope you guys enjoy it!" Rima said, mostly to the kids. She then turned to Amu.

"Amu, if you need any help at all, I will always be here, okay?" Rima told her. Amu smiled, she sure is lucky to have friends that are so caring.

"Of course, Rima, thank you." Amu said, as tears were threatening to fall out of her honey golden eyes. Rima smiled as she heard Amu's answer and hurriedly went back to work.

She then turned to her twins, only to find them arguing which flavor tastes better.

"Chocolate is the best flavor!" Yoru exclaimed, as he took a sip of his milkshake.

"No! Strawberry is better than Chocolate!" Ran replied, as loud as Yoru.

Everybody in the café smiled as they saw the twins. It wasn't unusual to the regular customers who the family was, because that family always light up the café no matter what they do.

Though, unknown to them, a woman, whom was sitting a bit far away from them, was very shocked to see the pink haired woman.

The woman was so happy to see her again. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

**~In Tokyo~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ikuto, whom still has his head in his hand, groaned. Oh, how he miss her so much; her smile, her laughter, and her eyes.

"Yo, Ikuto, everything will be fine. We will find her, no doubt about it!" Kukai exclaimed, as he gave him two thumbs up.

"What if we don't fi-" But before Ikuto could finish his sentence his telephone rang. He pressed the speaker button on the telephone in his office.

"Ikuto! Guess what!?" He heard his mother, Souko, squeal excitedly.

"Mom?" Utau said befuddled on what was going on with her mother.

"What's the matter, mom?" Ikuto asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"I found her!" Souko exclaimed, as she said this everyone in the room was confused.

"Found who?!" Kukai asked his girlfriend's mother.

"I FOUND AMU!" was her reply. This made Utau, Ikuto, and Kukai's eyes as wide as a big plate.

**~End of Chapter One~**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misunderstanding**

Anime: Shugo Chara **(I do NOT own this Anime!)**  
Pairings: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau and Souma Kukai, Mashiro Rima and Fujisaki Nagihiko, Yuiki Yaya and Sanjo Kairi  
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto were arranged to marry at the age of 16. Though, when Ikuto gets Amu pregnant by the age of 18, she left without saying goodbye. She also left without telling Ikuto about their soon to be born child. What will happen when Ikuto finds Amu in a small town after six years?

**Chapter One**

**Previously**

**Normal P.O.V**

"What's the matter, mom?" Ikuto asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"I found her!" Souko exclaimed, as she said this everyone in the room was confused.

"Found who?!" Kukai asked his girlfriend's mother.

"I FOUND AMU!" was her reply. This made Utau, Ikuto, and Kukai's eyes as wide as a big plate.

**~End of Chapter One~**

**Chapter Two**

**Normal P.O.V**

There was a moment of silence when Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai heard the news. It had hit them like a ton of bricks falling from the sky and into their heads.

"Wha-what?" Utau stuttered out, making sure she had heard right.

"I said I found Amulet!" Souko repeated.

"Where?!" Ikuto growled out, as he slammed his hand on the table.

"In this little town called Seiyo!" Souko answered.

"We'll be there right away!" Ikuto said.

"Wai-wait!" But before Souko could say what she wanted, Ikuto had ended the call.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ikuto told them, as he grabbed his jacket and his violin before running out the room with his sister and Kukai following him.

**~In Seiyo~**

**~With Souko~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Souko, whom was staring worriedly at her phone, sighed and put it in her pocket.

"Oh, dear, it seemed like Ikuto-kun is in for a surprise." She mumbled to herself, as she glanced at Amu and the two kids.

**~With Amu~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Mom! Tell Yoru that strawberry tastes better!" Ran whined to Amu.

"No! Tell her that chocolate is so much better than strawberry!" Yoru said, as he looked at her mother. Amu chuckled at her two most prized possessions, as they continued their argument.

"Yoru, Ran chocolate and strawberry are both very delicious. Why don't you guys taste the other and see?" Amulet suggested.

"Mama is right! May I taste your chocolate milkshake, Yoru?" Ran politely asked her brother.

"Sure, if I could taste your strawberry milkshake!" Yoru said, as they exchanged milkshakes. They both took a sip of each other's milkshakes and their eyes lit up.

"Yummy! This is so good!" Yoru had said, while he started chugging down the milkshake.

"Yoru is right! Chocolate does taste nice!" Ran exclaimed.

"Ran, what if we mixed chocolate and strawberry together?!" Yoru asked his sister.

"Maybe… IT WOULD BE THE MOST AMAZING THING WE WOULD HAVE EVER DRUNK!" Ran yelled, as she stood up on her chair and started jumping with excitement. Everybody in the store smiled at her. They had so much energy in the morning. When Ran had done this, Souko had a clear look at her eyes. She gasped as she saw it looked like her son's irises.

This had made her thought more about who the father was. The boy had Ikuto's hair, while the little girl had his eyes. This could only mean one thing. They are Ikuto's children. Souko's eyes widened as she put a hand on her mouth. Tears were at the corner of her eyes.

'_How come I didn't see it earlier!?' _She asked herself.

"R-Ran! Sit down, you might fall!" Amu said, as she held Ran's hand. Ran sweat dropped and sat back down on her comfortable chair.

"Sorry, mama, how about we mix the milkshakes now, Yoru?" Ran asked her older twin sibling, whom was born a minute earlier than her.

"Sure!" Yoru answered, he took the strawberry milkshake he was drinking and poured its contents in Ran's cup, which held the chocolate. They took a straw and used it to stir the drink.

They each took a sip and loved it in an instant.

"Mama! You should try it!" Ran and Yoru said simultaneously, as they gave her their drink. Amu took the drink in her hand and sipped it from a straw, since she had no choice.

"Doesn't it taste yummy?!" Yoru asked, with a big grin on his face.

Amu slightly hung her head down, when she had finished drinking it. She also had a small, but noticeable, frown on her face. She and Ikuto used to do this a long time ago too. Oh, how she missed him so much.

"Mama? Are you okay?"

"Do you not like it?"

"We're sorry for making you drink it!"

She heard the twins apologizing to her for something they didn't even do. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Oh, it was nothing! I loved the drink it was so scrumptious!" Amulet told them, as she drank more of the shake.

"Oh, okay then!" Ran simply said.

After a few minutes, the three of them finished what they were drinking and got ready to leave. Amu peeked inside the kitchen.

"Rima! I'm going now. I'll text you guys later!" Amu said, as she saw Rima.

"Okay!" Rima answered.

Amulet grabbed Yoru's right hand and Ran's left hand and walked out of the small café. Souko's eyes grew wide.

What was she going to do now that Amu's leaving? What was she going to tell Ikuto?

**~With Ikuto~**

**Normal P.O.V**

When Ikuto's helicopter finally landed on the small town of Seiyo, he immediately took out his cell phone and dialed his mother's phone number.

It rang two times before Souko answered her phone.

"Hello?" Souko said.

"Mom! Where are you?!" Ikuto asked.

"Oh, Ikuto-kun, I'm sorry, but Amu already left where she was earlier…" Souko explained.

Ikuto clenched his fist tightly before answering the woman who gave birth to him.

"Tsk… Okay, I'll call you later, mom." Ikuto said, angrily.

"Ikuto! I have to tell-" Once again, before Souko could finish her sentence, Ikuto had hung up.

"Damn it!" Ikuto cursed out.

"What's wrong, Ikuto?" Kukai asked him.

"Mom doesn't know where Amu is now!" Ikuto told him.

"What!? And we were so fucking close to finding her!" Kukai growled out. He was so frustrated. They were so close, but their hope was gone now.

"I miss her so much… She was my best friend!" Utau wailed out. Kukai and Ikuto put a comforting hand on each of her shoulders.

"Don't worry… We'll find her and I won't stop until we do…" Ikuto vowed as he looked up in the sky with his violin on his shoulder.

**~With Amu~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Mommy! Look at this violin! It's so pretty!" Ran said, as she pointed to a violin in the music store, Lovely Note, at the mall.

"Yes, I know, Ran." Amu replied.

"Welcome back, Amu-chan!" A woman with blue hair and blue eyes welcomed.

"Hi, Miki-chan!" Amu greeted.

"Nice to see you and your little kids again!" Miki said, as she hugged Amu. Amu hugged her back and giggled.

"They can't seem to get enough of the new violins in display." Amu told her.

Miki glanced at the children and saw them drooling at the sight of the violins. Miki laughed at their faces before turning back to Amu.

"Oh yeah, where's Dia?" Amu asked Miki.

Dia was one of Miki's three fraternal twin sisters. She has orange hair, which is usually in pigtails, and has golden eyes.

"I'm right here!" Dia exclaimed behind Amu. Amulet turned around to find Dia smiling. She approached her and hugged her.

"Dia! How are you!?" Amu asked, excitedly.

"Oh, I'm doing fine!" Dia said to her.

"It has been so long since we've seen you here! How have you, Yoru, and Ran been doing?!" Dia and Miki both said.

"Oh, we have been doing fine! Also we are improving our violin playing!" Amu explained to them.

"Really?! We would like to hear that someday, but for now you should visit Suu's bakery!" Miki told her, which was apparently heard by the Hinamori Twins.

"Yeah, she missed you so much! She even baked you cookies and cakes!" Dia told her.

"And she wouldn't give us any too…" Miki grumbled out.

"Can we go mom?!" Ran asked, with puppy dog eyes, or rather kitty cat eyes.

"Yeah, mommy, can we?" Yoru said as he mimicked his sister's actions.

"Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?" They repeatedly said. Dia and Ran slightly giggled at this and glanced at their mother.

"Sure, we can!" Amu said, as she took their little hands and walked out the shop.

"We'll see you guys next time!" Amu said, as she was going out the door with a wave.

"Bye Auntie Miki! Bye Auntie Dia!" The Hinamori Twins bid their goodbyes to the woman waving from the door of their store.

"Bye Yoru! Bye Ran!" Miki and Dia yelled, waving at their disappearing figures in the crowd.

They went back behind the counter and started chatting with each other. Though a few minutes later, the bell rang indicating somebody had entered their store.

"Welcome to Lovely Note! How may we help you?" The sisters welcomed the new comers in their store.

"We are just here to look around." A woman with long blonde that was in pigtails said.

"Oh, okay!" Miki told them as she continued to talk with her sister.

The woman's companion, the one with dark blue hair, walked over to the violin sections.

"Man, why do we have to be here?!" The other man, which had brown hair, groaned.

"Shut up, Kukai!" The woman hissed at the man called Kukai.

"Sorry, Utau!" Kukai whimpered as he observed the store.

"Why can't we go to a sports shop?!" Kukai continued whining.

"We will, you idiot, I promise!" The woman, Utau, replied to her boyfriend.

"Excuse me, but do you have any mutes for a violin?" The one with blue hair asked, as he approached the two workers behind the counter. Miki sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, but the mutes have been sold out. A shipping of it will be here tomorrow… Sorry." Miki answered him, with a sigh. Dia, who had been using her phone when the man walked towards them, looked up and gasped.

The man glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Is something the matter?" He asked the orange haired girl, whom shook her head, furiously.

"May I speak to my sister for a minute?" She asked as she indicated towards Miki.

"Ummm… Sure?" The man said unsure.

Dia grad a hold of Miki and pulled her aside. As this was happening the man's companions went to him.

"Miki, doesn't that man look similar to Yoru and Ran?" Dia asked her sister. Miki stared at her sister for a minute before giggling.

"Dia! You have some quite of an imagination. There is no way that guy could be their father and Amu-chan's husband…" Miki whispered to her sister. As her laughter died out, she glanced at the man and back to Dia. Her eyes then widened as she continued to look back and forth between the man and her sister.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Miki said.

"We shouldn't get a head of ourselves. I might be wrong, you know." Dia said.

"Yeah… You're right." Miki said, as they shrugged it off.

They walked back to their customers, apologizing for their rudeness.

"Oh, not at all." Utau said.

"I'm sorry that there are no mutes today, but please come back tomorrow." Miki told them.

"Well, thank you for your help." The man with blue hair said, as they got ready to leave.

"Oh, and by the way! You should go and meet our friend. She has kids that look similar to you! She's in a bakery called Sweet's Delight! It's just north from here." Dia yelled out, as they left Lovely Note.

"Tell her Miki and Dia sent you!" Dia continued.

As they were walking, Utau glanced at her brother as she held Kukai's hand in her own.

"Should we go there?" Utau asked him.

"Well, we got nothing else to do anyways…" Ikuto told her, not even bothering to think that the kids that look somewhat like him might be his children.

"And we can buy sweets there too!" Kukai exclaimed.

Utau rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as they continued walking.

After a few minutes or so, they finally arrived to their destination, Sweet's Delight. As they entered the bakery, they caught a whiff of sweetness in the air.

"Welcome to Sweet's Delight desu~ my name is Suu, How may I help you?" A woman with blonde hair and green eyes greeted. She was wearing what a chef typically wears. Assuming that this was the owner, they approached her.

"Umm… Miki and Dia sent us here to meet a friend of theirs." Kukai said, as he drooled at the amount of sweets in the store.

"Oh! You must mean Amu-chan desu~" Suu said to them, which made their eyes wide as a huge plate.

"A-Amu? Did you say Amu? Hinamori Amu?" Kukai asked.

"Oh, do you know her?" Suu asked them.

"May we know where she went?" Ikuto asked the woman, desperately.

"Oh, I'm sorry desu~. She just left a few minutes ago…" Suu told them with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Damn…" Kukai said as Ikuto sighed.

"Now, now you shouldn't be depressed. Here have some sweets." Suu said, as she gave them three bags of delicious sweets.

"Thank you so much." Utau said.

"Oh, don't mention it!" Suu told them with a big smile.

"Well, we must be going now." Ikuto told her.

"Bye! Come back soon!" Suu told them, as she waved at them.

As they were walking around the mall continuously without a thought they were going, Kukai broke the very uncomfortable silence.

"Why don't we go to that shop!?" Kukai said, as he pointed to a store that said 'Sports Time'.

"Kukai, why do we always have to go to some sports shop?" Utau asked.

"Oh, come on, Utau, you shouldn't be mean to your boyfriend. Besides you did promise him earlier…" Ikuto said as he smirked and walked to the store, with Kukai, whom was pulling his blushing girlfriend, behind him.

They entered the store to only be greeted by a girl with pink hair and pink eyes.

"Hello! My name is Ran! Welcome to Sport's Time! How may I help you?!" The girl said with so much energy.

"Where do you keep your soccer balls?!" Kukai asked as he started jumping up and down from the excitement. Ran laughed at the man as she pointed to a section in her store.

"Thanks!" The man said as he quickly disappeared from her sight.

"Please, excuse him for his childish behavior." Ikuto apologized, while Utau followed Kukai.

"Oh, it's fine!" Ran told him.

"Please, if you guys need any help at all, feel free to call me." Ran told him with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, thanks." Ikuto said as he walked towards his sister and his friend.

"So, how's the soccer ball hunting going?" Ikuto asked them.

"Awesome! Look at how many soccer balls they have!" Kukai exclaimed to him, as he took one from the shelf and while Utau sweat dropped.

Ikuto sighed and rolled his eyes at him.

'_Why am I even friends with him?'_ Ikuto asked himself.

Suddenly the black and green soccer ball Kukai was playing with suddenly fell off of his grasp and rolled off.

"Oops!" Kukai said, as he followed where the ball was going.

'_But I guess without him, my life wouldn't be so exciting and without him I wouldn't have been able to meet Amu' _Ikuto thought, as he remembered the day he had met his beloved.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_It was a normal sunny day in Easter Corporation. Ikuto, whom was sitting on his chair that was behind his desk, was reading through all of the paper work on his table. He sighed as he saw he was almost done with all of them. He glanced at watch that was strapped on his right hand and saw it was only 2:21 p.m._

_He stood up from his comfortable chair and walked out of his office._

"_I'll be taking a break." He said to his secretary, Seiichiro, without even glancing at him._

"_Yes sir." Seiichiro replied as he saw his boss walk in the elevator._

_Ikuto leaned on the wall of the elevator and sighed again, as he closed his eyes. He ran a hand through his messy blue hair before opening his eyes. As he heard the ding, indicating that he had already arrived on the floor he wanted to, he walked out with cat-like grace which made the women who saw him swoon._

_They were all too easy. That's why they are all boring. There is no woman in the world who wouldn't fall for him in one glance and that is what had made his life so boring._

_He walked out of the building and walked towards the direction of the park. As he was walking, he was surprised to see Kukai sitting on one of the benches with two ice creams in his hands. He quietly walked towards him._

"_Yo, Kukai, what are you doing here?" Ikuto asked him with confusion._

"_Hey, Ikuto, what are you doing here? I thought you have work today?" Kukai asked him, as he stood up._

"_I asked you first." Ikuto countered with a small smirk on his face._

"_Heh, I was waiting for a friend of mine." Kukai said, as he showed him the two ice creams in his hand._

"_Kukai! Sorry, I had taken so long!" A voice said behind Ikuto._

"_Oh, and here she comes now." Kukai told him._

_Ikuto turned around only to find a woman that was so beautiful. She was about the height of his chin, had a long, unusual, pink hair, and big round golden eyes. She was like an angel sent from above. Too bad, she might be like all the others._

"_Oh, hello, who are you?" Amu asked as she tilted her head a bit on the right. Ikuto's eyes widened. She had asked him his name in such innocent manner and not in a flirty kind of way as most women do when they first see him._

_Ikuto smirked at this, finally, someone who isn't easy to get._

"_Hello, my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ikuto introduced himself as he took a hold one of Amu's hand and kissed it gently. Amu blushed at this and quickly took back her hand and looked away._

"_My name is Hinamori Amu…" She said, as she took one of the ice creams on Kukai's hand._

"_So, are you guys dating or something?" Ikuto asked them, with confusion laced with his voice._

_Kukai and Amu glanced at each other and they seemed like they were holding back a laugh._

"_Oh, no, we are just friends…" Amu told him._

"_Yep, Amu, here is just like a sister to me!" Kukai agreed._

"_Well… If it's that so…" Ikuto mumbled as he licked Amu's ice cream._

_Amu's eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened._

"_YO-YOU PER-PERVERT!" Amu yelled at him, which made him and Kukai laugh._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

**Normal P.O.V**

"A-AMU?!" Utau and Ikuto heard Kukai yell. Their eyes widened at what he had yelled. They quickly ran to where he was at and they saw him standing in front of a beautiful woman with carnation pink hair, who was holding a little girl, with the same colored hair as she does.

"A-Amu…" Ikuto whispered, as he took in her beauty, but who was she holding?

"Mommy? Who are these people?" The little girl asked, as she looked up at Amu.

This had made Utau gasp, Kukai gap, and Ikuto mad. Ikuto walked over to her and slapped her in the face. Hard. Amu gasped as she felt the pain. She held a hand on her right cheek, which was furiously red and it has a small cut.

"You fucking slut!" Ikuto growled at her.

Utau walked next to Ikuto and nodded, while Kukai only watched the scene that was unfolding in front of his emerald green eyes.

"Mo-mommy?" The little girl asked, as she saw her mother on the verge of crying.

"How could you betray my brother, Amu?!" Utau yelled at her, as she also slapped her on the same cheek where Ikuto did.

"I trusted you!" Ikuto said, as he looked down on the ground.

"I-Ikuto…" Amu mumbled out, as she saw Ikuto and Utau getting ready to leave.

Kukai walked over to Amu and stood right in front of her. She looked up and closed her eyes, as she expected another slap, but instead she felt him caressing her bruised cheek.

"Kukai? Aren't you coming?" Utau asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"I-I can't…" Kukai told her, as he faced her and Ikuto.

"Why?" Ikuto asked him, as he saw that Kukai has a hand on Amu's shoulder.

"Because… I can't leave my sister all alone." Kukai breathed out.

"Kukai… Please, I know you guys are close, but she betrayed Ikuto. How can you still like her after that?" Utau retorted, as she glared at Amu.

"You don't get it don't you? Hinamori Amu is my sister. My blood related sister." Kukai explained to them, as he hugged Amu and as their eyes grew wide.

Right now, the only thing you could hear is Amu's sniffling.

**~End of Chapter Two~**

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Misunderstanding**

Anime: Shugo Chara **(I do NOT own this Anime!)**  
Pairings: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau and Souma Kukai, Mashiro Rima and Fujisaki Nagihiko, Yuiki Yaya and Sanjo Kairi  
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto were arranged to marry at the age of 16. Though, when Ikuto gets Amu pregnant by the age of 18, she left without saying goodbye. She also left without telling Ikuto about their soon to be born child. What will happen when Ikuto finds Amu in a small town after six years?

**Chapter Two**

**Previously**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Kukai… Please, I know you guys are close, but she betrayed Ikuto. How can you still like her after that?" Utau retorted, as she glared at Amu.

"You don't get it don't you? Hinamori Amu is my sister. My blood related sister." Kukai explained to them, as he hugged Amu and as their eyes grew wide.

Right now, the only thing you could hear is Amu's sniffling.

**~End of Chapter Two~**

**Chapter Three**

**Normal P.O.V**

"She's my sister. Our parents got divorced and our dad took me and my brothers, while our mom took Amu…" Kukai continued, as he glared at his girlfriend and his best friend.

"Wha-what?" Ikuto and Utau uttered out.

"You heard me." Kukai retorted back at them.

"You have to pick one; It's either me or _her_." Utau said, emphasizing the word, "her."

"You're making me choose?" Kukai asked her as he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Yes." Utau said, hesitantly.

"I choose my sister… Sorry Utau and Ikuto." Kukai said.

"Well, I guess we are over then!" Utau yelled at him. Kukai's heart broker as he heard her say this, though he wasn't the only one. Utau already regretted what she had done, when it had left her mouth.

Ran couldn't take it anymore. She always hated seeing her mother cry. She walked towards the two strangers that slapped her mother and glared at them.

"Don't hurt my mommy!" She defended her mom.

"Whatever." Ikuto grumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes, as he took a hold of his sister's hand and tugged on it, showing her that it's time to leave.

Utau glanced at the little girl before she was pulled out of the store. Her jaw opened a little as she saw the little girl's eyes. Though, she was so shocked that she couldn't even say a thing as her brother dragged her out of the store.

Amu fell on her knees on the floor while holding her right cheek. Kukai hugged her, while she sobbed on his chest.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Ran asked, as she ran towards Amu and hugged her too, though before Amu could answer her a voice was heard.

"Mama! Mama! Look I found this cool soccer ball!" Kukai turned around to find a boy holding the black and green soccer ball he was holding earlier. Ran stepped back from her mother and waited for his sister.

Yoru ran towards them and stood next to Ran.

"What happened?" He asked his sister, while Kukai, who was still hugging Amu, observed them ever so intently.

"A man and a woman slapped mommy on the face!" Ran wailed to her brother.

"What?!" Yoru growled. Amu wiped her tears and slightly giggled at her children. She stood up from where she kneeled and also making Kukai stand.

"Umm… Amu, who are they?" Kukai asked his sister.

"I'm Yoru!" The little boy said with a gigantic grin.

"And I'm Ran!" Ran exclaimed with a smile.

"We are fraternal twins!" They both introduced in unison.

"They are my children…" Amu murmured with a small sad smile on her face.

"Well, how about I explain all of this to you at my house? You can even sleep there too!" Amu told him, excitedly.

"Sure!" Kukai answered.

"Yay! Uncle Kukai is staying with us!" Ran yelled, which made Yoru confused. Even though, Ran had only met him today, she was smart enough to understand what had happened.

**~Time Skip~**

**~Amu's House~**

**Normal P.O.V**

When Amu, Yoru, Ran, and Kukai got home, Ran explained what had happened in the store while Yoru wasn't there. Yoru was ecstatic to find out he has another uncle. While they were walking home, Yoru and Ran kept talking to Kukai, while Amu smiled at the three of them.

"Would you like something?" Amu asked her brother, as she got out a band aid and placed it on the cut on her cheek.

"Water is fine." Kukai answered, whilst Amu nodded and went in the kitchen, leaving the twins alone with Kukai.

"So…" Kukai said, awkwardly, as he scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say to the little kids.

"Uncle Kukai! Do you want to hear us play our violin?!" The twins exclaimed.

"Both of you guys play the violin?" Kukai asked them.

"Yeah! And so does mommy!" They said with a smile, they ran out the room leaving Kukai alone in the living room.

After a few seconds, Amu had come back with four glasses of water and a tray sweets and cakes. She placed it on the coffee table just in front of the couch, where Kukai was sitting at.

"Huh? Where's Yoru and Ran?" Amu asked her brother.

"I don't know. They both told me the three of you play violin and then they left the room in a hurry…" Kukai answered, as he took a hand full of cakes and stuffed it down his throat. Amu stared at him and chuckled.

"It seems like you still have a big appetite…" Amu said, as she sat down next to him.

"Of course!" Kukai exclaimed, as Yoru and Ran came back running in the living room with their violins on their backs.

"Look! Look! Isn't our violins so pretty?!" Ran and Yoru stated, as they opened their violin cases to let Kukai see it.

"Can you play us a song?!" Kukai suggested with a small grin. Yes, a small grin, his grin doesn't always have to be big, you know.

"Yes!" They replied.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

After a few hours, the Hinamori Twins finally went to bed, leaving their mother with their uncle in the living room.

"I should clean up…" Amu mumbled to herself, but yet Kukai had heard her.

"I'll help…" Kukai said, as he took the glasses of water while Amu has the tray and went into the kitchen.

As Amu was cleaning the glass cups and the plates, Kukai leaned on the counter next to Amulet and watched her.

"Amulet… Would you mind explaining?" Kukai asked with an eyebrow raised. Amu finished washing the last of the dishes and wiped her hand on a towel. She sighed as she stared at Kukai straight in his eyes.

"Ran and Yoru are… Ikuto's children." She said, though this did not faze Kukai.

"I would have thought so… Since they have his talent for the violin and Ran has his eyes, while Yoru has his hair… There is no doubt in the world that they couldn't be his children… If he wasn't so grouchy and just glanced at Ran's eyes, he would have realized it…" He said, grumbling the last sentence, though Amu still heard it.

"Tell me this, Amu. Why did you leave six years ago?" Kukai asked, seriously. Amu glanced at the ground and gripped the hem of her shirt tightly; this did not go unnoticed by her brother.

"I-I was afraid… Afraid that Ikuto wouldn't love me anymore… Afraid that he'll divorce me… I couldn't take it! I couldn't face my own problems back then." Amu told him, as tears fell from her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

Kukai sympathized her little sister. He stepped up and hugged her towards his chest, as he let her cry.

"You shouldn't have left… We were there for you… We were always there for you… You could have at least told me something before you left…" Kukai whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry…"' Amu apologized over and over again.

"Shh… It's fine…" Kukai soothed her, as he pulled her to the sofa in the living room. They both sat down, whilst Amu is still crying.

"Hey, stop crying, I have something to tell you…" Kukai told her, which made her look up. She wiped her face with her hands and stared at him, befuddled.

"What is it?" Amu asked.

"Mama and Papa got back together… And they are now living in Papa's house with Kaidou, Shuusui, Unkai, and Rento." Kukai said, referring to their brothers. Amu's eyes slightly widened and her jaw opened.

"Wh-what!? Really?!" Amu asked him, ever so excitedly.

"Yep! It happened about when you left… Mama was so sad, when she got your letter about leaving, that Papa couldn't take it… He comforted her and after a few weeks, he asked her for her hand in marriage again!" Kukai explained, which made Amu smile.

Amu yawned and leaned against Kukai. After a few minutes, she had fallen deep asleep. Kukai slightly smiled as he saw her cute sleeping face. Since he couldn't do anything, he closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

Unknown to the both of them, two sneaky little children heard all of their conversation, which made them smirk. They hurriedly, but quietly, went back to their room and sighed.

"Did you hear that, Yoru? That man who slapped our mother is our father…" Ran told him.

"How would you know?" Yoru asked, because he has never seen the people who slapped his mom before.

"Because! Uncle Kukai called him Ikuto and mama said we are Ikuto's children! Haven't you been listening?!" Ran yelled in a whisper to him.

"Heh, of course, I have…" Yoru lied, as he scratched the back of his head. Ran glared at him, knowing well enough that he was lying. She closed her eyes and breathed out before slapping her brother on the back of his head.

"Oww!" Yoru cried out, as he rubbed his sore head.

"What was that for?!" He growled out at Ran.

"Because you weren't listening!" Ran told him. Yoru sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry for not listening." He apologized.

"Well, anyways, what are we going to do?" Ran asked him.

"What? You expect us to do something?" Yoru asked her.

"Well, of course, unless you want to live a life without ever, ever, _ever _knowing our father." Ran said, casually, as she went to her bed and pretended to sleep.

Yoru thought about it for a moment before his eyes went wide. He stood up from his bed and ran over to his sister's bed. He jumped on her bed, which made Ran surprised and made her sit up.

"Come on, come on, come on! We have to do something!" Yoru told her, as he stopped jumping and sat down next to Ran.

"But what are we going to do?" Ran told him.

"Heh, firstly, we'll need some back up." Yoru told her, as she nodded her pink haired head.

**~Time Skip~**

**~Morning~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu woke up, only to find herself in her brother's embrace, she sighed at the feeling. It has been so long since she had hugged her brother. She decided that it was a good time to make breakfast, while everybody was asleep. She moved out of his grip and walked inside her kitchen. Knowing that her children will want pancakes, she thought that it will be good to make them once more.

**Amu's P.O.V**

After a few minutes, I see Kukai coming in the kitchen just as I finished cooking the pancakes. I stared at him up and down, as he rubbed his eyes.

"You need clothes…" I murmured to myself, as I left the kitchen to get some clothes.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Kukai asked.

"Nothing! Just go eat some pancakes, but don't eat it all Yoru and Ran need to eat too!" I told him, as I went to my room.

I rummaged in my drawer and found a big dark blue shirt, which would perfectly fit my brother and a black jacket. I tried to look for pants but I couldn't find one. I sighed at this and took what I found and went downstairs, only to find my two sweet children eating their pancakes with their uncle.

I silently laughed at them and waited for them to finish. After a few minutes, they were finished eating all of the pancakes. Well, I ate some too…

As soon as I finished washing all of the dishes, I gave Kukai the shirt and the jacket. He looked at me puzzled.

"Go and change… I don't have any pants for you so just wear what you are wearing now. We can go to the mall later and buy you some clothes." I told him.

"The bathroom is at that hallway on the first door on your left." I told him pointing to the direction.

After he had walked in the bathroom, I saw my kids whispering to each other on the sofa. This had made me curious and nervous, because, like their father, they are both very, very mischievous.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" I asked them, they both tensed up as they heard my voice and looked up. They smiled at me before answering.

"N-Nothing!" They both stuttered out. I raised an eyebrow at this, now I know they are definitely hiding something.

"Hmm, well, okay. Go upstairs and get ready. We are going out." I told them, they both jumped up from where they sat and quickly ran upstairs.

"Yay!" I heard them shout as they climbed the stairs. I sighed and waited for Kukai to come out of the bathroom. About three minutes later, he came out of the bathroom looking at him.

"Amu…" He said, as I looked at him.

"Yes?" I said.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kukai glanced at his sister before looking at his shirt and jacket.

"Is this… Ikuto's shirt and jacket?" He asked, as he looked back at Amulet.

Amu's eyes widened and looked at the ground, but you can easily tell she was blushing.

"Wh-what ar-are you talking about?" Amu stammered out while looking at him with a hint of red on her face.

"Amu, you are still bad at lying…" Kukai told her with a smirk.

"Yes… It is…" Amu grumbled out at him, as she looked at his smirking face.

"_I'm sure he got that from hanging out with Ikuto so much." _Amu thought to herself.

She stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"I'm going to get changed, so, we can go to the mall…" Amu told him, while he nodded at her decision.

**~Time Skip~**

**~The Mall~**

**Normal P.O.V**

The four, meaning Kukai, Amu, Ran and Yoru, had arrive their destination on foot. Yoru was being carried by Amu, with his feet wrapped around her waist while his hands were around her neck. It was the same with Ran, though it was Kukai carrying her.

"Hmm… Where should we go first?" Amu asked them, as she glanced around the crowded mall.

"LET'S GO TO AUNTIE MIKI AND AUNTIE DIA'S STORE!" Ran and Yoru chorused at the same time.

"Ran! Yoru! We are here to buy clothes for your Uncle Kukai!" Amu scolded them.

"Oh, it's fine, Amu-chan! We can go shopping for clothes later, anyways!" Kukai said, shrugging the clothes shopping off.

"Fine…" Amu gave up, as the three cheered happily.

**~Time Skip~**

**~Lovely Note~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Welcome to Lovely No- Amu! What are you guys doing here?" Miki asked as soon as she saw them.

"Oh, aren't you the man from yesterday with the other two people?" Dia asked, as Yoru and Ran heard this they smirked.

"Oh, yeah, I am." Kukai replied.

"Amu, are you guys dating?" Miki whispered to Amu and asked.

Amu's eyes widened and her face became as red as a ripe cherry. Apparently, Kukai also heard this and now he had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"N-No! He's my one of my brothers!" Amu told them.

Miki and Dia had a dumbfounded look on their faces when they heard this.

"Oooohhhh!" They said.

"We didn't know you had brothers, Amu." Dia stated out.

"Yeah, I guess I had kept it a secret for some time…" Amu nervously said.

"Well, anyways, what do you guys want today?" Miki asked.

"Oh, and by the way, we have a shipment of new violin mutes, if you guys want one!" Miki continued.

"Yay! Mama, can you go find us one?" Yoru and Ran asked.

"Sure, my little ones! Come on, Kukai, come with me. I need one too." Amu said, as she dragged Kukai to where they were, leaving her little ones with Miki and Dia.

"Auntie Miki, Auntie Dia, we need your help." The twins said, seriously.

"What is it?" Miki asked.

"Was there a man who came in here yesterday with blue hair and blue eyes?" Ran asked, as she stared at both of them.

"Ye-yeah, why?" Dia answered.

"Because! He's our daddy, we know because we heard mommy say so! We ran into him yesterday and I think he thinks that me and Yoru aren't his children!" Ran explained to them, which made the two adults gasp.

"Oh my," Dia said.

"Well, we would be happy to help right, Dia?" Miki asked her sister, as she nodded.

"Well, we are assuming that as soon as he finds out that we are his, he would be angry, because he never even knew we existed." Yoru said.

"Wait, why would he be mad?" Dia asked.

"Because he might think mama wants to keep us all to herself or something like that. So, we definitely need to make him angry, that is all the plan starts." Ran said.

"Oh, okay, I guess that would make sense." Miki stated quietly.

"He might even divorce mama!" Yoru said, sadly.

"What?! That would be so unfortunate!" Dia gasped out.

"Yeah, and we don't want to be away from mama and we also want a papa!" Yoru and Ran exclaimed.

"Then what would you like us to do?" Dia asked.

"Well, we still believe he loves her, because of the way he _slapped _her yesterday." Ran said emphasizing, "Slapped".

"What, he slapped your mother?" Miki said.

"Yes, yes we just said this didn't we?" Yoru said, a bit annoyed.

"He slapped her because he only saw me, I doubt that he would immediately look at my eyes. If he saw Yoru, then he would think we were his." Ran told them, but before anyone could answer.

The bell indicating somebody had come in the store rang. Everybody, except for Amu and Kukai who was looking for mutes, glanced at the door and gasped.

It was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Excuse me, but I'm here to buy a mu-" He didn't even finish because he saw the twins and the two adults standing there, right in front of him.

"Yoru! Ran! I got you guys our mutes for our violin…" She said, as she gasped as she saw the man she loved and still do right in front of her.

"Hey, what's all the…" Kukai started but he didn't finish what he had to say when he had saw his 'best friend'.

Ikuto stood there, like everyone else, but he was staring at the Hinamori Twins so intently, that the two fidgeted under his intense stare. As he was doing so, he finally saw Ran's sapphire blue eyes and Yoru's midnight blue hair.

"Onii-chan…" Ran quietly said, knowing that Ikuto heard her, as she held Yoru's hand.

"Amu…" Ikuto mumbled, as he stared down at his shoes before looking at Amu straight into her eyes.

"They are my children, aren't they?" Ikuto asked.

"H-hai." Amu stammered out, nervously,

**~End of Chapter Three~**

**~To Be Continued~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Misunderstanding**

Anime: Shugo Chara **(I do NOT own this Anime!)**  
Pairings: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau and Souma Kukai, Mashiro Rima and Fujisaki Nagihiko, Yuiki Yaya and Sanjo Kairi  
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto were arranged to marry at the age of 16. Though, when Ikuto gets Amu pregnant by the age of 18, she left without saying goodbye. She also left without telling Ikuto about their soon to be born child. What will happen when Ikuto finds Amu in a small town after six years?

**Chapter Three**

**Previously**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Onii-chan…" Ran quietly said, knowing that Ikuto heard her, as she held Yoru's hand.

"Amu…" Ikuto mumbled, as he stared down at his shoes before looking at Amu straight into her eyes.

"They are my children, aren't they?" Ikuto asked.

"H-hai." Amu stammered out, nervously,

**~End of Chapter Three~**

**Chapter Four**

**Normal P.O.V**

All there was was silence. You could even hear a pin drop. It was a miraculous that nobody else had come in the store.

"Why did you keep it from me!?" Ikuto shouted at her, which made everybody flinch at how cold he was being.

Knowing that this might take a while, Miki and Dia flipped the sign to close and they shut every blind, so that nobody could see what they were doing.

"Umm… We'll leave you two to talk…" Dia said, as she pulled Miki and Kukai towards the back room. Kukai was also trying to pull Yoru and Ran out of the room for some privacy for their parents but they wouldn't budge.

"No! We want to stay with mommy!" The twins whined.

"You guys can't stay here. They have to talk in private…" Kukai whispered to them, yet they still didn't move.

"It's fine, leave them and get out!" Ikuto growled, as the three adults hurriedly went to the backroom, as a shiver went down their spine.

Yoru and Ran slightly flinched at how cold his voice sound and hid behind their mother.

"Amu… Why did you keep it from me?" Ikuto asked Amu, very angrily. Unknown to them, three adults had their ears pressed to a door to hear what was happening.

"I… umm… It's because…" Amu said, stammering random words out of her mouth.

"Answer me, now…" Ikuto commanded, getting irritated by every second that was passing by.

"I was afraid, okay! I was afraid…" Amu yelled at him, making him surprise.

"I didn't want you to find out because I thought that you will hate me, that's why I left you… I was a coward…" Amu continued, as she stared at the ground with tears on the corner of her eyes.

Yoru and Ran, whom was still behind Amu, stared at her and Ikuto. They didn't like what they were seeing: their mother almost crying and their just found father yelling at her.

"Tsk, I don't care! You should have told me before you left! They're my children too, for goodness sake! I have missed about six years of their life!" Ikuto screamed at her.

"You know I could sue you for this!" Ikuto angrily yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't take them away from me! I love them!" Amu repeated over and over to him, as she fell to her knees and sobbed. Yoru and Ran couldn't take it anymore. They could never, ever, _ever_ stand it when they see their mom cry. It hurt them, a lot.

Ikuto felt a pang in her heart. He felt guilty for making her cry. He had never, not once since they had met, made her cry before. He might have made her sad or angry, but he had never made her cry before.

He stepped forward towards her, and she seemed to notice because she flinched at his movement. She was afraid of him.

This had hurt him. Why did he have to yell at her? Why did he have to hurt her? Well, you can't blame him since he also had been hurt. He had missed five to six years of his children's lives, how would you feel if the same had happened to you?

"Mama, don't cry I'm sure that papa didn't mean it…" Yoru whispered in her ear.

Ikuto's eyes widened, even though it was only a whisper, he still heard it because of his cat like hearing. His son already considers him as his father, even though he hasn't been there for him and he had made his mother cry.

After a few seconds, Ikuto regained his senses and continued to walk towards his wife.

"Amulet… I'm sorry for scaring you and for yelling at you…" Ikuto said in a whisper, but was still audible. He hugged her towards his lean chest, while the twins moved back and stared at the both of them. Ikuto started stroking her long pink hair, even though he was doing this, he can feel her shivering under him.

"How about I make a suggestion?" Ikuto told her, which made her look up and stare at his sapphire orbs.

"Even though you might dislike me, I still love you, very much. Allow me to stay with you and _our _children and we can spend time with each other, as a real family, for two months. Since you are still my wife, I'm sure you have no problem with us sleeping in the same bed, right?" Ikuto questioned. He grinned when he had saw Amu's flustered, yet cute, face.

"Do you agree with my suggestion?" Ikuto asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"Hai…" Amulet said, while nodding.

"Then you can give me your answer before or after the two moths is up." Ikuto continued, making Amu slightly turn her head in a confused way. Ikuto chuckled.

"If you love me or not." Ikuto explained with a slight smirk, as Amu oh-ed and nodded her head.

Before anybody else could say a word, a stomach suddenly grumbled like a hungry whale. Amu and Ikuto glanced at the twins, who are now smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, are you guys' hungry now?" Amu asked them with a soft voice, as she was still in Ikuto's hold. The twins looked at their grumbling stomachs before answering their mother.

"Yes, mama!" The twins said in sync.

Amu giggled at their cuteness.

"Heart's Café?" Amu suggested.

"Yes!" The blue and pink headed children said with a bright smile on their faces.

Ikuto observed them for a second. They had Amu's cheerfulness, but yet there seems to be a twinkle in their eyes. Ikuto lips suddenly twitched up to a small smirk. It also seems that they have his cat like personality. They are planning something and he knows it.

"What's Heart's Café?" Ikuto asked them, since he was new in town.

"Heart's Café is where mommy works!"

"She's a waitress there!"

"But sometimes she cooks too!"

Ran and Yoru exclaimed to him.

"Oh, really?" Ikuto asked them with a smile as he stood up and also helping Amulet up.

"Yes!"

Ikuto took one of his hands and wrapped it around Amu's waist, without a thought. Amu's face blushed at his action, though she didn't do anything about it.

"Come on, we should go. I'm hungry too…" Amu told them as she looked at her stomach that was ready to grumble for food.

"Mama! We want you to carry us!" Ran exclaimed with a small pout starting to form on her face.

"I can only carry one of you." Amu told them.

"Can papa carry me then?" Ran asked her mother, as Yoru was picked up by Amu and now in her arms.

"If he wants…" Amu silently murmured.

"Sure…" Ikuto replied, as he picked up _his _daughter and they all left the music store.

The three adults, Miki, Dia, and Kukai, who had now heard silence, decided to come out of the back room, only to find the sweet family out of there.

"So, what plan do you think those kids are coming up with?" Miki asked the two.

"Knowing that they're Ikuto's kids, I'm sure they won't fail at getting what they want. Since he won't give up until he reaches his goal." Kukai told them.

"But knowing they're also Amulet's children, I'm sure somewhere along the way that they'll be caught." Dia told them, slightly giggling.

"Yep." Miki sighed out.

"Well, I better go; I think I remember the way here and from Ikuto and his sister's apartment complex." Kukai said, as he waved to them and walked away. He really wants to see Utau again. Although, it has only been a short amount of time since they had broken up, he misses her.

"We should also open the shop back again…" Miki said, as he opened the curtains of the shop, while Dia flipped the sign to close to open.

**~Time Skip~**

**~With the Sweet Family~**

**Normal P.O.V**

After a few minutes, the family soon arrived to the café. As soon as they entered, they were hit by the sweet aroma of different types of desserts in the café.

"Welcome to Hea, A-Amu-chi? What are you doing here? It's your day-off today! You should be at home resting!" Yaya exclaimed, gaining the attention of her co-workers.

"And who's he?" Yaya asked, as she glanced at Ikuto.

Rima and Nagihiko raised their eyebrows as they saw the four walk in. With the strange sapphire eyed man, whom had his hand around their friend and carrying Amu's child, why won't they be confused?

"Umm… I'll explain to you guys later…" Amu mumbled, as Yaya nodded and led them to a table on the corner of the room. Yaya gave them the menus and left them to talk to the others.

Amu was sitting next to Yoru, while Ikuto was sitting in across from Yoru and Ran was sitting next to Ikuto and in front of her mother.

"Mama! We want a chocolate cake with strawberries on it!" Ran and Yoru whined out.

"Yes, yes, I know… I'm guessing Ran wants a strawberry milkshake and Yoru wants a chocolate one?" Amu asked them with an eyebrow raised, while Ikuto was watching them with amusement. His, no, their children are very similar to them, especially the children's appearance.

"Yes! You know us so much, mommy!" Ran said.

"Of course, how could I not, you guys are my cute little kittens!" Amu told them with a smile as she closed her menu.

"What about you Ikuto, what do you want?"

"Hmm… I think I'll be getting the same as the kids…" Ikuto told her, as she nodded. She closed their menus and gathered them together.

The four talked to each other like they have been with each other forever. The workers at the café glance at them from time to time in confusion. They had never seen that man before, but yet he looked so much alike their friend's kids.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

As the four finished eating, the workers at the café were getting ready to close the shop and go home as well. Amu and Ikuto both stood up from their chair and held out their hands for the twins to hold on. Ran held onto her mother while Yoru was with his dad, but before they could leave, the workers blocked their exit.

"Huh? What's the matter, you guys?" Amu asked them, confused.

"Hinamori-san… We don't mean to be so rude, but may you tell us who that man is?" Kairi asked, fidgety.

"Oh! If you don't want to it's fine!" Kairi added, which made the twins giggle and chuckle. Well, Ran giggled and Yoru chuckled.

Amu glanced at Ikuto, who nodded in response.

"Well, if you guys want to know, I'll tell you! You guys should sit down, this should take a while." Amu said happily.

**~Time Skip~**

**~After The Long And Boring Explanation~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"So that's what happened." Amu concluded, as she stared her friends, who have huge wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"Well… That's a huge shocker…" Nagihiko said, deciding to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah…" Rima agreed with her boyfriend.

"Well, anyways…." Nagihiko said.

"Oh yeah! Amu-chi, Arai **((Last Name))** Arashi **((First Name))** was looking for you today!" Yaya exclaimed.

This immediately gained Ikuto's attention. Right now, he was sitting next to Amu, while he has Yoru on his lap and Amu had Ran on her lap.

"Oh, it seemed that he wanted to talk to you about something, though, he said he'll just come back tomorrow." Kairi explained as he pushed his glasses up.

Ikuto stared down on the ground and his hands became fists. Each minute they were talking about Arashi, his hands tighten. Yoru, who had noticed this, suppressed a smirk, but he wasn't the only one who noticed. His sister and the one people call "Chibi Devil" noticed this too. If you guys still don't know who the Chibi Devil is, it's Rima.

Ran glanced at her brother and gave him a small smirk. They both don't have to worry about Arai Arashi ruining their plan because they already know who he is and what his relationship with their mother is.

"Oh, really? I wonder what it is… It has been a while since I saw him…" Amulet sighed out.

'_What's so good about this Arashi guy anyways?' _Ikuto thought angrily.

'_And why does Amu like him so much?' _Ikuto continued.

Ikuto was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed everybody staring at him worriedly, especially Amu and her kids.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Ran asked with worry evident in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I am." Ikuto told them.

"Well, anyways, we should go." Amu told her friends with a smile on her angelic face.

"Oh, okay…" Rima said, sadly, with a pout on her face.

"Oh, Rima, I'll be back tomorrow and besides I have work." Amu told her friend.

"Okay!" Rima replied to Amu, as she hugged her tightly, along with Ran.

"A-Auntie Ri-Rima! You're ch-choking me!" Ran yelled out, as her face was turning blue, which made Rima immediately back away.

"S-sorry, Ran!" Rima apologized as she saw Ran gasping for air.

"It's okay, Auntie!" Ran finally answered her, as she finished inhaling.

"Well, we have to go, bye!" Amu said, as she stood up from her seat and left the café with Ikuto trailing behind her.

**~Time Skip~**

**~Hinamori Household~**

**Normal P.O.V**

The four got home in a few minutes, but as they were walking home Ikuto hadn't said a word to either Amu or the children. This had gotten Amu very worried.

"Ikuto? Are you okay?" Amu asked as she was closing the door behind her, as her two kids went and played in the living room.

"Yeah…" Ikuto growled out, as he sat down on the couch, and watched their kids play.

"You don't seem like it… Are you sure?" Amu asked again with concern laced in her voice. Ikuto glanced at Amu, whom was walking towards him, and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm okay, sorry for worrying you…" Ikuto told her with a smirk forming on his handsome face.

"Wh-what!? Whoever said I was worried about you!" Amu exclaimed to him, as her face became red as a fire truck. She stomped away towards the kitchen with a puff. Ikuto grinned as he saw her reaction.

'_She's still the same as ever…' _Ikuto thought as his grin got wider, maybe even as wide as Kukai's. Ikuto thoughts were interrupted when he heard giggling and chuckling. He turned towards the sound and saw it was his children. He raised his eyebrows, confused for as to why they were laughing. Apparently, the twins can think what he wanted to know because they answered them.

"Mommy is so funny, when she's embarrassed!" Yoru told him.

"Yeah!" Ran said, with a huge smile on her face. As she and Yoru approached him and sat beside him. Yoru was on his left while Ran was on his right.

Ikuto placed an arm around both of them and pulled them closer to him. Right now, he was contently happy just finally meeting his children and getting to know them.

"So, what do you guys like to do for fun?" Ikuto asked them.

**~With A Calming Amu~**

**Normal P.O.V**

As Amu started to get dinner ready, many thoughts filled her mind. She was worried about agreeing to this deal about Ikuto, leaving them alone in the leaving room, how things will work around the house now, if she did the right thing, and many more.

Though, it has it pros. One, Yoru and Ran will finally have a father figure around the house. Two, she finally got to see him after a few years.

There are also cons. One, he might have changed during those years. What if he got himself a girlfriend that Amu doesn't know? What if he's only leading her on? What if he only wants to take custody of the children? What if he's ashamed of her? What if he's only doing all of this so that he could get closer to Ran and Yoru and absolutely wants nothing to do with her?

Amu quickly shook he head from the negative thoughts. She shouldn't think like that but somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice asked;

'_What if it's true?' _

A few minutes later, when she was done, she washed her hands and dried them with a towel and quietly took a peek in the living room. She slightly smiled when she saw her little children and Ikuto talking to each other and they laughed at times.

There was no way what she was thinking was true. Or is it?

**~End of Chapter Four~**

**~To Be Continued~**


End file.
